Harry Potter and the Guardian of Seals
by Neo2208877
Summary: What happens when Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor and The entire Hogwarts gang go to school together in 6th year? Find out. A HPCCS crossover (obviousley). I've used english names for the CCS characters. Please Read and Review Chapter 3 is finally up
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Author's notes (AN)--- I own none of this. Except two characters – Chris Reed and Jack Merlin  
  
Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP  
  
This is my first Fan-Fiction, so please be gentle. I know the writing style is a little sloppy at first, but it gets better (I promise you).  
  
Harry Potter and the Guardian of Seals  
  
Chapter 1 – The Dream  
  
The warm breeze hit the boy's face with gentle force; it was a warm night in No.4 Privet drive. He stood up from the window still and started rummaging through his books and his trunks. He looked at the Broom Servicing Kit that Hermione had given him in his third year, reminding him of his Firebolt, still at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and while mourning its loss he also remembered the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black. Hedwig was out hunting for her food and the boy was left alone. It had only been a week since he had been back from Hogwarts and like always he missed it dearly. In the distance of the warm night he heard an owl hoot somewhere in the distance, the night was quiet except for the occasional cars passing on the road at this time. The air was moist and heavy tonight...He couldn't help but feel sleepy. Since he had not been given any homework last year, he had nothing to occupy himself him with. He checked his bedside clock – 11:00 PM – He didn't wait, he laid himself on the bed, roughly trying to straighten his hair with his right hand and closed his eyes.  
  
**Dream**  
  
He was walking through a corridor, a very familiar one ** He was fighting Voldemorts supporters ** Sirius came to his rescue ** Sirius's' horrible expression as he went through the veil ** Voldemort possessing him at the ministry** The Pain!!! ** Everything faded to black.  
  
The Setting changed  
  
He was in a room which was, as he remembered; the courtroom of his trial. He was sitting on a chair in the middle and was being tried for a crime he had allegedly committed, 'but...what crime have I committed?' thought the boy. Then suddenly Deloris Umbrige, with her todelike face spoke, 'Harry Potter! You have been charged with luring Sirius Black to his death in the Ministry Of magic. How do you plead?'  
  
'Guilty' Harry thought  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!' cried Harry.  
  
But suddenly he felt a jolt in his head, his scar seared with pain and the dream changed completely.  
  
He was now in place where there were rows of houses, quite like his own house, but more...oriental. "Master, we have reached Japan", Wormtail informed him.  
  
'I know that, are you two ready to kill the girl?' asked Harry in a very cold voice, looking at Luscious Malfoy. They nodded. They headed for one of the houses; there was a wooden board on the door labeled – The Avalon Residence. When they reached the front door Wormtail was about to knock on it, but Harry stopped him ('stop it! you blundering fool!'). Harry took out his wand, pointed it at the door and said 'Reducto!', the door was immediately blasted off its hinges and flew into the living room of the house. A man with spectacles came running down the stares, "What the-? Who the Hell are you? What are you doing in my house?"  
  
'Lucious, kill this man for me, will you? I've got more important things to do' said Harry Coldly  
  
'Of Course my lord', said luscious in a dangerous voice and pointed his wand at the man in the room and said 'Avada Kedavra'. A get of sparks flew from his wand and hit the man. The man fell limply to the ground. Suddenly, a boy (about 18 years) appeared from the kitchen door and looked, in shock towards the Harry and the others who were standing over the dead man's body, he tried to react fast and run, but he was too late, Wormtail had already got him, 'Avada Kedavra!' he said as the curse hit the boy, he also fell limply to the ground. They walked into the house like it was their own.  
  
"Dad! What's going on down there? I'm trying to sleep, you know", came the voice of a girl as she walked down stairs and saw the three men and the two dead-bodies, "Oh My God!", she ran towards the bodies, "Dad! Tori! What happened? Who did this?" she asked them while checking to see weather her brother and father were alive, when she finally noticed the three men standing she asked, "what happened here?" with anger in her voice, but tears filling her eyes. Harry was actually smiling, as if the scene was amusing. Suddenly, a man which sort-of looked like an angel and an animal which looked like a lion came down from the stairs and they saw the scene. "Sakura! Get back", yelled the lion in a very hostile-protective type of voice, as he threw fire at him and his death-eaters. Harry Yelled, as he dodged the flames, 'Keroberos! Guardian of the Clow! Do you really think you could ever defeat me?"  
  
"Yue! Protect Sakura at all costs!", yelled the lion  
  
"Ok", said the angelic man and they both flew in front of Sakura. But before they could get any further with their plan, Wormtail yelled, 'Expelliarmus' and a get of red sparks issued from his wand and knocked the wind out of Yue, just as Malfoy used the Cruciatus curse 'Crucio!', on Keroberos, who howled in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"KERO! YUE! What Have You Done!!!", She screamed at Harry as her eyes filled with tears again, her voice was growing harder.  
  
'Miss Avalon, I am LORD VOLDEMORT' He felt the rush to kill immediately but he contained it 'you see, you are the second most powerful witch in the world, and that makes you a danger to my future domination.'  
  
"Which means?" asked Sakura hoarsely  
  
'Which means, you silly little girl that – I am about to kill you. Close your eyes and I promise it'll be virtually painless' Harry said with the incredible urge to kill the girl.  
  
"Shield Card! Your mistress commands you! Protect me!" she said, and suddenly a silver orb appeared around her.  
  
Suddenly there was a yell from behind 'SAKURA!'  
  
'Li!' sakura yelled back 'watch out!'  
  
But she was too late, Voldemort (Harry tried hard not to think "I preformed the curse") had preformed the curse to kill him, 'Avada Kedavra!' and the lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOO!!' yelled Sakura  
  
'Shut Up! You'll be joining him soon enough' said Harry 'Get ready to die, Avada Kedav-' Huh? Who the hell?' Harry asked himself as a man appeared. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It was Dumbledore!  
  
Dumbledore sent a few spells towards Voldemort quickly, which he was able to deflect. Harry heard what Voldemort was thinking 'That damn old bastard, he always interferes'. Harry said 'Why do you try to win a war in which you'll LOOSE in the end?'  
  
'I'd rather DIE than loose to you, Voldemort' said Dumbledore angrily. 'Then you'll Die, someday – you old fool!' he said getting up and disappearing along with his other death eaters.  
  
Everything faded to black again.  
  
**Dream End**  
  
Harry awoke with such a searing pain in his scar like he had never felt before, he rolled off his bead and fell down while still holding his scar and squirming with pain. After fifteen minutes the pain finally subsided and he got up from the ground. Horrified as to what he had seen. He had killed a boy tonight, 'NONSENCE! I didn't kill him! Voldemort killed him!' Harry's brain told himself. As he recovered from shock, he looked at the clock beside his bed – 5:03 Am – and he was already awake. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Avalon

Chapter 2: Sakura Avalon  
  
Two days had passed since Harry's dream, and things had started to become normal again. His scar only pricked lightly sometimes and he wasn't having any other dreams. As Harry walked on the pavement of No.4 Privet Drive he decided to look for Misses Figg, his old cat-loving neighbor who, to Harry's surprise had turned out to be a squib (people who have magical parents but don't have magic in them) last summer.  
  
Ron and Hermione rote occasionally and since he had been back for almost a week he couldn't expect much. He was walking as usual on the pavement towards Misses Figg's house when he suddenly saw an owl flying towards his house, a brown owl.  
  
'Probably for instructing her for how best to - stalk me...a...that is...keep an eye on me' he thought feeling a little ashamed of himself for insulting a completely innocent woman who was watching him on orders. 'What the hell?' Misses Figg's door was locked and a small letter read-  
  
To whom it may concern, I've gone to Australia for 2 months. I went on the beginning of October.  
  
'WHAT!' Harry said out loud 'Who's going to keep an eye on me now?' he asked himself And as if answering his question he saw the same brown owl he had seen earlier sitting on his window still. As always uncle Veron gave him no notice (which suited him just fine) he ran up to his room which was located on the first floor. He opened the door and looked at the brown owl, it had very dark brown eyes and a few hints of white on it's feathers. It was carrying four letters which Harry took; thinking one of them might bare the Hogwarts Crest (His Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWL) examination results).  
  
But there was nothing of the sort. There was also a thin package attached to the fourth letter.  
  
He gave a little water to the owl and it took-off out of the window. He opened the first letter and was surprised that even though it did not bare the Hogwarts crest, it was sent by none other by Professor Minerva McGonagall his Transfiguration teacher. He opened the letter and read it-  
  
Deer Mr. Potter,  
This is to inform you that the Order has assignment for you. (His heart was thumping against his chest) Professor Dumbledore has informed me about the dream you had two nights ago. You no-doubt have seen Ms. Avalon as she was the one he-who-must-not-be-named tried to murder. ('YOU DAMN RIGHT I DO!!' he thought) The ministry of magic and the Order of the Phoenix have decided that Ms. Avalon will be re-located to your address and share your home ('WHAT!! She'll be sharing my room' He suddenly became even more nervous) and live with you until the end of the summer holidays. When the new term begins she will accompany you to Hogwarts. Your assignment is to befriend Ms. Avalon and accompany her to Hogwarts. She will be admitted in your year. (WHAT? They can't do that! Can they?) Your assignment objective is simple – Protect yourself and Ms. Avalon at all costs. She will be arriving at your residence at exactly 5:00 PM today. (Harry glanced at his watch, it read 3:00 PM. He would have to tell Uncle Veeron and Aunt Petunia immediately). For this assignment you have been granted some privileges. Use them as you see fit. Take care of your self.  
  
Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
'What privileges?' thought Harry 'And why did they choose my house, they've just given Dudley the privilege to tease me!' he muttered to himself, as he opened the other letter. It was from Ron!  
  
Deer Harry,  
How are you? Dumbledore just told us about your dream and what you saw in it. They even told about re-locating the girl. Seems like Voldemort murdered her parents and even her boy-friend, so she's single and she's coming to live with you in your house, for three months. You two have a lot in common, as I see it, so GO FOR IT! (Ron, you idiot! She's just had her family murdered by Voldemort; do you really think that she'd be friends with the guy who literally saw him KILL her parents?) Hope muggles are treating you well. P.S – Hermione says "Hi".  
  
Your friend, Ron  
  
Harry reluctantly opened the next letter and was surprised to see that it was from Neville Logbottom.  
  
Hi Harry,  
Hope you're fine. Gram's furiously proud about what happened last summer. This means she's proud of me but she's furious with me too. Anyway the reason I wrote is to say thanks for saving my life many times last summer. Hope you have a good summer.  
  
Your Friend, Neville  
  
Harry feeling a huge rush of gratitude for Neville opened the fourth and last package. It was a peace of parchment which read-  
  
Special Circumstances Certificate – Underage Magic  
  
This is to certify that Harry Potter of No.4 Privet Drive that He/She can perform the following spells- Expecto Patronum – For extreme emergencies Expelliarmus Incendio – For memory purposes Lumos Nox Petrificus Totalus Obliviate Reductor Curse Rictusempra Shield Charm Stupefy If any of these spells HAVE to be preformed in view of muggle(s) the Obliviate spell MUST be used to cleat their memorie(s). These rules will be put into affect at 5:00 PM. The spells may be used as seen fit. The spells are for defensive purposes ONLY. The duration of this liberty is – 1st August to 1st September  
  
Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
It took a few moments for Harry to realize what he had read and for it to actually Sink-in. They had just given him the freedom to do magic out of school and even in front of Muggles, with the right precautions. Harry looked at his clock - 3:35 PM – he'd better tell his aunt and uncle soon.  
  
He was definitely not looking forward to this; he thought there was something strange about letting a girl sleep in his room, especially a girl his age and a girl he didn't even know. He could see Dudley gulping down the contents like a Pig. He went to the kitchen and as always he was ignored by everyone. 'uh...uncle Veron,'  
  
'What is it boy?' said uncle Veron aggressively  
  
'Err...well...today I got a letter from a certain organization. They've given me a...sort of summer assignment.' He finished nervously.  
  
Dudley immediately let go of his lunch (or what was left of it) and Aunt Petunia turned around and focused her attention on Harry.  
  
'And what kink of assignment is this, boy?' asked uncle Veron.  
  
'Well...it's a protection assignment in which-?'  
  
'What kind of protection assignment? You better not bring any of your lot in our house' he finished dangerously.  
  
'Well actually, we have to keep the person I have to protect here for about three weeks-'  
  
'WHAT?' he barked at him  
  
'Veron, please! The neighbors might be listening.' squealed aunt petunia  
  
'-after which the person will go to the "freak school" with me.' Harry finished  
  
'And if we disagree to this? Then what? Boy?' barked uncle Veron  
  
'My lot will come and go as they please, five days a week' Harry told them (smiling dangerously). He saw the look of absolute terror on Dudley's face (which he quite enjoyed).  
  
'So, when is he, the boy you're trying to protect getting here?' Uncle Veron said in a mixed voice of fear and anger. Harry's joy immediately vanished; he definitely didn't want to say this to the whole family. But now he had to.  
  
'Well...that's kind-of the thing,' Harry said feeling a little hot around the collar. (AN- What!? You tell me how you'd tell your parents/guardians that "there's a girl my age coming over in 2 hours, who's gorgeous and who's going to stay in my house and sleep in my bedroom for the next three weeks and I barely know her"?).  
  
'What thing?' asked uncle Veron. Dudley was holding his fork in mid-air, stupidly staring at the pair of them. Aunt petunia was watching them like a hawk  
  
'Well...Err...' Harry's face was growing hotter; what he wouldn't give to run out of the kitchen right now, 'you see, it's not a "He", it's a "She"' Harry finished, feeling very nervous as to what his uncle's reaction might be.  
  
The kitchen went silent.  
  
Aunt Petunia's mouth fell open, Uncle Veron just stared, until Dudley dropped his fork with a sudden 'Klink' on the table which jerked them all back to reality.  
  
'Well boy, what's her name then?' his uncle suddenly used a little softer tone of voice (to Harry's surprise).  
  
'Sakura Avalon' answered Harry, who had seen that lion thing call the girl in his dream Sakura.  
  
'"Sakura?", Who would name their daughter "Sakura"?' asked Dudley stupidly staring at the floor. Harry immediately knew what was going on. For the first time, Harry got the slightest hint of his cousin not being a full pig, 'but he still is a partial pig' Harry thought. He had to use tremendous effort to stifle his laugh. Dudley was actually showing signs of puberty, he was really trying to act as though he was just mildly interested, but Harry knew better. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley hadn't been able to get a girl-friend of his own since the seventh grade (he told his parents that he was too busy for girls when he was studying hard, yeah right. The Dursleys even believed him!). He was actually jealous!  
  
Harry just couldn't contain his joy, as he curled his lip in a mischievous smile (still staring at Dudley).  
  
'"Sakura", hmm...sounds like a Japanese name to me' said Aunt Petunia  
  
'It is, she lived in Japan until she was attacked' Harry immediately realized his mistake. He shouldn't have told them that she had been attacked.  
  
'She was WHAT!?' Yelled Uncle Veron  
  
'Attacked' replied Harry  
  
'HOW?' asked Dudley who sounded a bit concerned (Harry smiled again). Even the Dursleys noticed the change in him; both Harry's aunt and uncle were staring at their son.  
  
'Well...you all know about Voldemort; you know the guy who killed my parents,' the Dursleys suddenly looked like they just remembered who he was. 'He actually staged an attacked at her house, with two of his companions. He killed two men. (They looked scared) One was her father and the other was her father. (The Dudleys suddenly looked very pale; as though expecting an attack here) He also killed a boy, just about my age who I think was the girl's boyfriend (Dudley let out an audible whimper, at this).  
  
'That's why they are bringing her here, because my family blood keeps me protected in this house, and if she's with me, Voldemort can't touch her.'  
  
'All right boy! You can bring your friend here, but keep her hidden at all times, we don't want another incident like last year, do we?' he said dangerously  
  
'No sir' Harry replied  
  
'Good, now when is she getting here?'  
  
Harry glanced at the wall clock – 4:30 PM – by the dot.  
  
'Half an hour left.' He said Cooley  
  
'WHAT?' he suddenly became angry, 'Why didn't you tell us earlier? Petunia! Hurry up; hide the valuable items and the credit cards and for god sakes – open the damn Fire place! You remember how they came here last time!'  
  
'Well, at least they're still normally.' Thought Harry miserably.  
  
**  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure how the visitors were going to arrive. But Flo- Powder seemed to be the most probable way.  
  
- 5:00 PM –  
  
Harry was getting anxious now. Staring at the now newly reopened fire-place he could feel his palms sweating.  
  
Suddenly there was some rumbling in the fire-place. Emerald flames burst open and out came a tall man with a slightly pale face, brushing off ash from his shabby old robes. 'Hullo Harry, nice to see you again' He said casting a glance towards Harry's aunt and uncle, who certainly did not expect a man to come out first.  
  
'It's good to see you too, Professor Lupin' said Harry, 'Where is the girl?' The professor smiled and said, 'she was a little nervous about traveling by flo powder'  
  
'I know the felling' said Harry remembering the first time he traveled by Flo powder. They laughed a little. Hello, my name is Reamus Lupin. I was Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher in his third year at Hogwarts.'  
  
Both his uncle and aunt flinched. Professor Lupin looked quite pleased with himself. Both Harry and the professor laughed. Just then green emerald flames erupted from the fire place and out fell a girl of about Harry's height with a high pitched, 'AHHHH'.  
  
She had honey colored hair and brown eyes, and even though her face was covered in suit, she looked quite pretty. She was wearing a white (now grey) T-Shirt and navy blue jeans. She gave a sort of moan and then coughed. Harry immediately bent down to help her up. When she got up, (Harry was still holding her hands) she just stared at Harry and smiled. Harry suddenly felt himself blush a little and he immediately let go of her hands and looked at the floor. She did the same when she realized what was going on.  
  
'Harry Potter, meet Sakura Avalon.' Said professor Lupin. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's Secret

Author's Notes  
  
This chapter has been dedicated to my first two reviewers - Kaminari Sakura and Youkai Youko. Thanks!  
  
Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.  
  
After you read the chapter, please REVIEW!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Sakura's Secret  
  
'Sakura, please make yourself at home. This will be your home for the coming two years of your education at Hogwarts, ok?' informed Professor Lupin, as she cleaned herself up, still coughing occasionally from the suit she inhaled in the dusty old fireplace.  
  
'She's WHAT?' said uncle Veron turning purple 'you're not telling that...that...she'll be staying here for two years, are you?'  
  
Actually Dursley, that's exactly what he's telling you. So I suggest you shut-up and listen to him' said a new, cold and familiar voice.  
  
'Moody!' said professor Lupin looking surprised 'so you finally decided to come along, I thought you were too busy doing Dumbledore's work. So, how did you get here?  
  
'Apperiated' he growled.  
  
'Anyway, I wanted to check on Harry and Sakura' he said grinning 'and...I also wanted another crack at that oaf; whom you call your uncle.' He said this to uncle Veron's face and to Harry's too. Harry could barely stifle his laugh.  
  
'Moody, could you look after Sakura while I have a talk in the kitchen with Harry?'  
  
'Certainly' he growled. He was still wearing that bowler cap of his.  
  
Harry was escorted to the kitchen with professor Lupin. 'Harry, get me a glass of water will you?' 'Sure' he did so with great enthusiasm. Professor Lupin was looking sad, as though he had just lost a member of his family. Harry couldn't blame him, for only last year he had lost his god-father Sirius. Sirius was one of Lupin's best friends.  
  
'Harry, come here.' He did as he was asked by the professor. 'Do you know why we have brought Ms. Avalon here?' 'Yes. You brought her here because the blood that gives me protection from Voldemort will act as a shield for her. Since Voldemort can't come into the house, he can't harm her.' He finished. 'Clever boy,' said Lupin, smiling slightly 'But do you know why she has to be kept under your guard all the time?' he asked But Harry clearly did not know the answer to this.  
  
'You see Harry, Ms. Avalon was subject to the 'Avda Kadabra' Curse used by Lord Voldemort. The only reason she survived was because of Dumbledore intervening at the right moment and foiling Voldemort's plans and due to certain attributes of her own.' He said kindly taking a sip of some water. 'The curse was, even though Dumbledore intervened. Three-Fourths fully effective. Therefore Harry, Ms. Avalon will be completely defenseless while under your charge, because trying to resist the curse drained almost all her power. If Dumbledore hadn't intervened, she could have only resisted it for four seconds. But since it was Voldemort who cast the spell, the damage was much-Much greater. She has almost lost all her energy to live.' He took another sip 'That is why you must take care of her. She must drink this' he took out a small vile of bright Red colored liquid and set it on the kitchen counter, in front of Harry 'this is a power rejuvenation potion. Give her at least one glass of water, and add one drop of this liquid to it everyday, or else...she dies.' he pointed towards the vile. 'Do you understand?'  
  
'Yes' said Harry truthfully, who's eyes widened in horror  
  
'Good' he said smiling lightly 'Oh and Harry...I know it's none of my business...but Voldemort did kill her boyfriend, and even though I feel sorry for the boy, which I really do. I think that you should...well...try to make her your...girl friend, because I know for a fact - that Cho Chang dumped you last year. So I was thinking...just as a friend and an advisor...that well...you should-'  
  
'Not you too' Harry said while letting out a sigh  
  
'-GO FOR IT' finished the professor  
  
'Professor Lupin, please just leave it-' 'You can't pretend you don't like her. I saw your reaction when you saw her face' he said with a mischievous look on his face. Harry just couldn't believe his ears. He was actually having a conversation about his love life in a kitchen with his Ex-Defense against the Dark arts teacher.  
  
'So, is it true that she will be staying with us for the next year as well?' asked Harry, desperately looking to change the subject now. Yes, I'm afraid that it is true, since her parents were murdered' the professor said sadly. 'Well, now that I've told you all the important things you need to know, let's go back into the living room. This kind of a "clean" kitchen gives me the creeps' he said in mock cheerfulness. 'Right' said Harry. Still wondering how anyone could survive the Avda Kadevra curse.  
  
When Harry entered his living room he saw a sight he could (even if he tried) never forget – A small but fat pig squealing and running in the room, while uncle Veron screams 'YOU BASTARD! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!' 'SHUTUP DURSLEY! Or you'll be next'  
  
Professor Lupin took out his wand and threw brown sparks at the pig who promptly turned into Harry's cousin - Dudley! 'OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU DIRTY PESTS! OUT I SAY' Screamed uncle Veron. 'Now Harry, do you have your certificate from the ministry?' growled moody 'Good, keep it safe because if someone decides to press charges, we'll need to show it as proof. Ok?' 'Ok' answered Harry  
  
They walked to the fire-place as professor Lupin took out a small pouch with some shiny silver-ash colored substance inside and said 'Bye Harry'. 'Take care Harry' said moody. 'The Burrow!' they screamed together as green flames erupted and they disappeared.  
  
When they left. Harry suddenly felt a certain nervousness about turning about and facing a very angry family and a gorgeous girl his stomach was doing back flips and his pulse was racing.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAH' screamed Aunt Petunia from behind. Harry turned around and saw her looking at Sakura who (to Harry's horror) had just fallen down as though she was a corpse held up by some invisible force. Harry felt a jolt of panic through his body. He ran to her.  
  
'Aunt Petunia! Get a glass of water immediately! She's dying!' Harry felt a felling he had never experienced before. This felt like - anger mixed with fear and concern. As he tried to check her pulse (which he could barely feel anymore) he took out his wand and screamed – 'ACCIO VILE!' The red liquid came right into his hands, flying through the kitchen door.  
  
He saw Dudley's horrified face and uncle Vernon's mangled expression as Aunt Petunia came in running in with a glass of water.  
  
He took the water added a drop of water to the glass. But he suddenly realized that the girl had stopped breathing (Harry's eyes widened in horror again, he just couldn't let her die). Harry suddenly remembered a process called CPR about which he had read about in the newspaper. He drew back her T-Shirt and put both his hands on her chest (in the center, of course) one-on-top-of-another. He started pressing with medium pressure. '1...2...3...4...5' he bent down and checked her breath. It hadn't started. He put his hand inside her mouth and put it on her tongue, then he bent down and started blowing in air artificially by mouth-to-mouth, her chest went up and as he let go of her mouth it went down. He started the chest pressing again (It was growing worse and worse by the minute, he was going to loose this girl who just didn't deserve to die at 16). '1...2...3...4...5' He bent down to check her pulse, it still hadn't come ('she's dead, I just know it', thought Harry) She was now growing paler by the minute, she had been dead for 3 minutes now. Harry bent down and did mouth-to-mouth again (determine not to give-up) when suddenly she uttered a slight cough (Harry let go of her immediately so she could breath on her own again) and started breathing. Harry felt a huge surge of relief going through him.  
  
'Here, drink this' he said in a fake calm voice, holding her in her arms and handing her the glass of water which she almost dropped.  
  
'Dudley get a spoon from a kitchen, hurry!' ordered Harry Dudley did as he was told. He gave the spoon to Harry.  
  
'Here Sakura, drink this' he said as he gave her some of the magical water from the glass, spoon-feeding her little by little.  
  
As soon as she had taken the third spoon she opened her eyes wide awake, asking 'what are you doing to me, why am I lying on the floor and why is my chest exposed!?' She said in a strange voice, while going crimson. But she immediately started to fall asleep again.  
  
'Here! Drink all of this, now!' said Harry thrusting into her hand the glass of magical water.  
  
She drank all the water in one go. Immediately returning her to full power and alertness. The color also returned in her face. She pulled down her shirt down and as she sat down, she asked – 'What happened...the last thing I remember is seeing professor Lupin leave'. She looked bewildered and confused.  
  
'Well "Avalon", you fainted...or something didn't she boy?' said uncle Veron looking at Harry as though he had just done something wrong by saving the girl's life.  
  
'Well Ms.Avalon, you seem to-'  
  
'Call me "Sakura".' She said cheerfully to Harry as though she had just had a picnic.  
  
'-as I was saying, you seem to have been very week from your travels and encounters-'  
  
'I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?' said Sakura looking hopefully towards aunt Petunia  
  
'Ahem' Harry made a little cough '-therefore your energy reserves have been drained out but now-'  
  
'That kid looks like a "Pig in a Wig"' she pointed towards Dudley 'HaHaHaHa' Dudley looked deeply offended  
  
'Hey, what's your name you "BIG FAT PIG" HAHAHAHAHA. Hey PIG "Oink Oink" HAHAHAHAHA' Sakura was clearly going crazy  
  
'Are you off your rocker, Sakura?'  
  
'I don't know! Are You? HAHAHAHAHA' She had now been rolling with mad laughter  
  
'PIG' she said hysterically. Dudley almost had tears in his eyes; for the first time in his life Harry actually felt sorry for his cosign.  
  
'Shut-up you filthy little girl!' screamed aunt petunia, looking at Dudley.  
  
'NO you shut-up' she said it like it was a hysterical matter.  
  
'Sakura, that is enough. Be quite or I will have to MAKE you quiet' said harry, concerned what the Dudleys would do if she crossed that thin line between their anger and their rage.  
  
'HAHAHAHAHAHA' she continued 'Hey Harry! I'll tell you a secret – I own my own brand of magic! HAHAHA Yeah, They are these cards see! HAHAHA I have a key around me' HAHAHA neck ya' see HAHAHA and also I knows' HAHAHA Your Criminal god-father is DEAD, HAHAHA Someday we'll all be DEAD HAHAHA.  
  
Harry suddenly felt the unbelievable urge to perform the Cruciatus curse on her that a few sparks actually flew out of his wand-tip. "Silencio" red sparks erupted from his wand which was pointed directly at Sakura, who was still un-aware that she had lost her voice and still mouthing words.  
  
'Harry take her to her room immediately! I don't want to see that girl today!' Screamed aunt petunia. Dudley had ran into his room and locked the door, tears blazing from his eyes.  
  
'Ok' said Harry. When he tried to catch Sakura she tried to avoid him. 'don't make me do this...no?...ok' he said sadly 'Stupefy'. The spell hit her. She fell to the ground. Harry picked her up in his arms and took her to his room.  
  
This was going to be a long year... 


End file.
